1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cup for an eyepiece of an optical observation instrument, comprising                a peripheral wall which includes                    an eyepiece-connecting section, connecting the cup to the eyepiece,            a transition section which adjoins the eyepiece-connecting section,            a light-protecting attachment which, by way of a sectional part of the transition section, is joined to a side of the transition section that is turned away from the eyepiece-connecting section;                        a sight hole which is laterally defined by the peripheral wall;        the peripheral wall being movable                    into a first non-folded end position for someone who does not wear spectacles for preclusion of any incidence of stray light upon an eyepiece lens, and            into a second folded end position for spectacle wearers.                        
2. Background Art
An eyepiece cup of the generic type is known for example from DD 243 126 A1. Spectacle wearers have to fold the cup down in a direction towards the eyepiece. Persons who do not wear spectacles need not fold the cup down: they can profit from the lateral light protection needed in lots of jobs. Upon use, by someone not wearing glasses, of the optical observation instrument that is connected to the eyepiece cup with the cup not folded down, a space produces that is rendered almost airtight towards the surroundings by a lens of the eyepiece, the cup and a user's face. As a result, the temperature within this space rises gradually while the optical observation instrument is used, resulting in the lens misting up, which considerably affects the use of the eyepiece and thus of the optical observation instrument connected thereto.